The New Trio
by TheStepBrothers
Summary: Three new kids arrive at Hogwarts, and they have to face bullies, and something even bigger! They try to enlist in the help of Harry, Hermoine, and Ron, but they've been kidnapped, OH NO!
1. The Sortings

Shawn, Dag, and Jelle all hopped off the Hogwarts Express, and went with Hagrid, and the other first years towards the castle.

"Hoppin hot dogs, can you believe that we're in Hogwarts finally?" Shawn grinned, pushing his glasses up on his nose.

Dag nodded so hard he looked like a bobble head doll, and Jelle took a puff of his inhaler.

Just as they were about to step into the castle, they were blocked by an ugly fat boy wearing an eye patch.

"Hey, I'm RC, just to let you know, I'm Draco Malfoy's cousin, so I'm going to rule this school."

"Oh yea? I'm Harry Potter's brother-in-law!" Jelle exclaimed, saying the first thing that came to his mind.

Everyone with in hearing distance rolled their eyes.

"Uh, yea right, Harry Potter doesn't even have a sister you dolt, and he's not old enough to get married anyhow," RC said, crossing his arms over his barrel like chest.

"Whatever, you're too ugly to be Draco's cousin, he's super hot!" Dag exclaimed, he thought everyone was hot, except for people like RC.

They continued onto their journey, and made their way into the school. Jelle, the muggle born of the trio, nearly had a heart attack when he saw how amazing everything was. The portraits on the walls were moving, and so were the stair cases!

"Laughing lemon drops! This is just how I pictured it!" Shawn exclaimed clapping his hands together.

They walked until they reached a giant room, with four large tables. The first had colours of red and gold, the next had colours of black and yellow, the third had colours of blue and bronze, and the last had colours of green and silver.

"I'm going to be in that house," Shawn said, pointing at the blue and bronze table.

"I hope I'm in that house, yellow is my favourite colour," Dag said, pointing at the yellow and black table.

After everyone arrived, the sorting started.

RC's name was called, and he walked with confidence up to the stage. The hat was barely on his head, before it yelled.

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Well, no surprise there," Shawn grumbled.

A few more names were called, and then Dag heard his name being shouted. His heart thudded in his chest, and his palms sweat like something that sweats a lot, as he made his way up to the stage.

"Hmm, interesting, well, I don't really know where to put you, but I heard you say you wanted to be in Hufflepuff earlier, so HUFFLEPUFF!"

Dag whooped and jumped off of the stool, he then joined the other Hufflepuffs at the yellow and black table.

After several other names, Shawn's name was called, and he walked confidentaley, but not cockily, up to the stage.

"I think RAVENCLAW is the right house for you!"

Shawn grinned.

"Whooping walruses!" he exclaimed, fist pounding the air. He then ran to go sit at the blue and bronze table.

Oh gosh, it's getting closer and closer to me! Jelle thought as more names were called off. He was so intrapt in his worries, that he almost didn't hear his name be called.

Well, it's now or never. He took a puff off of his inhaler, and walked towards the stage.

"Hmm," the sorting hat began, "You're not brave, or smart, or cunning, you don't seem to have any attributes that fit into any of the houses. However, since I'm a hat that believes in diversity, and I saw you talking with those two boys I put into Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw, I'm going to have to say GRYFFINDOR!"

Everyone cheered as Jelle made his way to the gold and red table. He knew that they would not be cheering if they had heard what the sorting hat had said. For the first time since he found out that he was a wizard, Jelle wondered if he actually belonged here after all.


	2. The Feastings

After the sortings ended, it was time for feasting! Shawn decided to take a seat by another first year, a girl with long wavy blonde hair.

"Hey," the girl smiled at him, "I'm Donna Jo Tanner, but everyone just calls me DJ."

"I'm Shawn, man is this school the bee's knees or what?"

DJ shrugged.

"It's okay, I'm just a little sad that I didn't get into the same house as my best friend Kimmy.

"Gee whiz, don't feel bad, my two friends that I met on the train, I didn't get sorted with them either."

He then started to eat his food, which was all his favourites from back home, and even some foods that had always wanted to try, but could never afford to.

Meanwhile on the Gryffindor table, Jelle was trying really hard to fit into his fellow classmates.

"Sigh," he said, putting his hands in his head, he didn't have anything in common with these peeps.

"I once battled a dragon with one hand tied behind my back!" a boy with a black crew cut roared.

"You think that's hardcore? I once battled a dragon with BOTH hands tied behind my back!" a girl sniffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

Jelle gulped and turned to his food, he was so worried about not fitting in, that he couldn't enjoy the amazement, of how whatever food he wanted just appeared on his plate.

At the Hufflepuff table, Dag was already making friends.

"I can play at least ninteen different instruments," he bragged to the blonde next to him. In fact, everyone at the Hufflepuff table were blondes except for him and Justin Finch-Fletchy.

"That's so cool, what are they?" Ernie Mac asked with interest.

"The saxaphone, accordion, trumpet, guitar, cello, violin, viola, bassoon, oboe, clarinet, flute, piano, harp, banjo, harmonica, pan flute, baritone, xylolphone, and the Glockenspiel," Dag said with confidence. Everyone around the Hufflepuff oohed and ahhed.

Dag smiled, he had only been here less than an hour, and already everyone in Hufflepuff was his friend, he just hoped that Shawn and Jelle were having more luck than he was.


	3. The Common Rooms

Dag walked into the Hufflepuff common room, and he saw older kids lazing around on the sofa smoking peace pipes.

"Is that even legal?" he asked. He didn't know if the laws in Hogwarts were similar to the laws back in his hometown.

One of the pipe smokers, a gangly boy with blond hair puffed out some smoke, and nodded.

"Ja, bra."

"Can I have some?" Dag asked, biting on his bottom lip. He didn't want to smoke the pipe, but he also didn't want to be an outcast loser either. He wanted to fit in with the cool kids, even if it meant giving into peer pressure.

"Nej bra, you're much too young," the gangly boy said, ruffling Dag's har.

Dag frowned and stomped his feet. He couldn't believe it! They were treating him like he was a little kid, he was eleven for the love of potato salad!

Meanwhile, in the Gryffindor common room, Jelle watched with sad boredom, as two boys sword fought with their wands.

"Aghast!" one boy shouted, jabbing the other with his wand.

"You'll never take me alive!" the other boy exclaimed, and he took off running.

"Hey, watch it!" Jelle grumbled when one of the rowdy boys bumped into him. The boy just ignored him, and continued to horse play with his friend.

"Hey, you look lonely, what's up?"

Jelle turned his head, and found himself staring at the prettiest girl ever. She looked just like a female version of Seth Green, only his age, maybe older.

"I-I-I," he stammered out, at a lost for words. He was totally tongue tied by her striking beauty.

"I'm Catherine, but you can call me Catie, I came here last here," the girl said, extending her hand for Jelle to shake.

As Jelle took her hand, his internal organs began doing flips inside his body, maybe he had found his first friend!

On the upper end of the school, in the fifth floor tower, Shawn was settling into his dorm room.

"This is going to be just handy dandy! I've always wanted siblings," he said with a grin, looking at his three dorm mates.

One was a portly boy with glasses, he looked a bit like Piggy from Lord of the Flies, only he had black hair, the second was a small, scrawny boy with hair the colour of burnt rust, and the third was a big muscular boy with muscles as big as Shawn's head, he had his head shaved, and he had a tattoo of a toe on his scalp.

"Oh, I'm Shawn by the way."

"I'm Roger," said the boy with glasses.

"Rusty," remarked the scrawny boy.

"Toe," said the boy with the tattoo, in an amazingly high pitched voice.

"Well, it sure is a treat to meet y'all," Shawn grinned. He was so happy, he started to do the Mashed Potato, and his dorm mates joined in.

Once they were finished dancing, Shawn plopped onto his bed, and wiped some sweat off his brow.

"Gee wilikers, you chaps really razzle my berries," he said with a large grin that reached from ear to ear. He knew that they would all be the best of friends. The smile was still on his face when it was time for light's out, and he kept on smiling, all through the night.


	4. The First Classes

_A/N: This fic takes place a few years after the last Harry Potter book, which is why Snape is not the Potions teacher._

The following morning, Shawn was awoken by someone shaking him. He grunted, and opened one eye, to see Roger standing there, peering at him through his coke bottle glasses.

"It's time for class," he said.

"Galloping gazelles!" Shawn exclaimed, jumping out of bed.

"Gee whiz, I sure hope I'm not late for my first class!"

He frantically pulled on his robes, and put on his glasses. Then, he made his way to class with his dorm mates.

"We have potions first hour," Roger said.

Shawn gulped, he remembered that boy RC from yesterday. He didn't like the fact that he had to spend those few seconds with him, much less a whole class!

He knew he would have to though, because, he couldn't become a great and powerful wizard without potions class.

When he reached the classroom, which was full of many beakers and test tubes, and all that, he saw DJ sitting by a Slytherin girl with shoulder length, curly blonde hair.

He waved to her, and she waved back with a smile.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't one of the nerds from yesterday."

Shawn sighed and turned around, to find the fat form of RC looming over him.

RC cracked his knuckles and his neck, Shawn took a step back, bumping into one of the desks.

"Enough everyone let's get started!" a cheerful voice said. Shawn turned around, to find himself looking at a tall man with dark, sorta curly, brown hair.

"My name is Professor Tanner, and today, we are going to be learning how to make potions, that will make your cleaning more effective!"

Everyone in the classroom groaned, including Shawn.

"Before we began are there any questions?"

"Since you're DJ's dad, are you going to give her As no matter what? Also, as her best friend, can I have the same treatment?" DJ's Slytherin friend asked.

"No Kimmy, there will be no special treatment in this class," Professor Tanner said sternly.

"Oh rats!" Kimmy exclaimed, sinking down in her seat.

Professor Tanner cleared his throat and said,

"Alright students, first thing you have to do is get some lemon juice, soap and water, and coca cola, and mix it all together.

Shawn grabbed the ingredients, and started mixing them together, he smiled at how the colours of the products blended nicely together.

One girl however, must have fubbed up, because her potion exploded all over the place!

"That's okay, you students can just test out your potions on the mess!" Professor Tanner exclaimed.  
Shawn was the first one done, so he dropped a bit of potion onto the mess, and it was automatically cleaned!

"Ten points to Ravenclaw!" Professor Tanner exclaimed.

"Well, that just dills my pickle," Shawn grinned. He knew that he was on the fast track to becoming a great and powerful wizard!

In Transfiguration class, Jelle was not having much luck.

"Oh come on!" he groaned. Professor McGonagall had instructed the students to turn a cotton ball into a stuffed rabbit, but all Jelle managed to do was make it tremble a little.

"Don't lose your confidence, just close your eyes, and imagine what you want the cotton ball to be in your mind," Dag said, putting his hand on Jelle's shoulder.

Jelle squeezed his eyes shut, and pictured his black and white rabbit, Oreo, that he had owned when he was a kid. When he opened his eyes, he saw a rabbit standing there in front of him. There was only one problem though, this rabbit was alive and not stuffed!

"Aww! So cute!" several students cooed, racing over to look at the rabbit.

"Enough, that's enough, everyone return to your desks!" Professor McGonagall exclaimed, racing around the classroom, hitting any students who did not oblige, with her ruler.

Jelle sank down in his seat, feeling completely ashamed. Not only did he get the spell wrong, but he also distrupted the whole class! He was beginning to wonder if they had made a mistake, and if Hogwarts was right for him after all.

After Transfiguration ended, Dag skipped happily to Charms class. He was a little upset that he would have to share the class with Slytherin, but he didn't let that disrupt the pep in his step.

He skipped until he reached the classroom, and when he stepped through the door, he saw a very short man, about three and a half feet in height. He had goblin ears, and a beard. On his face, he was wearing old granny glasses.

"Welcome, I am Professor Flitwick," the man said.

Dag started to take his seat, when he was suddenly knocked on his butt by...nothing.

He turned his head, and saw RC there, with his wand up, he was grinning like he had just cut the cheese.

Dag growled, and clenched his hands into fists. He didn't see why RC was picking on him out of all the other students in the classroom, or why he had to be such a big bully anyway.

"RC that kind of magic is not permitted, there is a zero tolerance policy for bullying in my class, ten points from Slytherin!" Professor Flitwick said.

Dag smiled triumpantley, and stood up to take his seat. He didn't really concenrate much on the lesson, he was too buy day dreaming about music and stuff. When he bell finally rang, he felt like he hadn't learned a thing. He hoped that Shawn and Jelle were doing well in their classes.


End file.
